Clone Fantasy
by MadHat886
Summary: After Kim was captured by Shego and her clones. She becomes their sex toy for whatever fantasy they can think up of. A futa smut story.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Kim Possible or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Kim Possible world famous heroine now a adult in her early 20's, who once again finds herself inside a warehouse isolated in the middle of nowhere. Like many of her other missions many of these warehouses are where something either powerful or would get someone alot of money from the right buyer. And she is now facing off with two member's of the Go squad.

The two women look just like her arch villain Shego but are wearing different colors and their skin a different color of taint. The first woman is wearing the same outfit as Shego but instead of green it's sky blue as well as her skin. The second woman is wearing light purple and skin is the same.

"Coldgo, Chaosgo what are you two doing here?" Kim said having put on her supersuit to combat the many clones of Shego.

Doctor Draken had finally cloned Shego creating a small army of Shego clones. They all have the same body as Shego but each of their personalities are a bit different from the original. Not to mention that each of them has a different power which is why each clone is a different shade of color like how Shego's brothers are all a different color to reflect their powers.

Needless to say Shego was tricked off with Draken and quit being his minion. Which her clones followed suit in them wreaking his lab as they went. But Shego soon learned to enjoy having clones of herself around, especially since all of them are just as skilled as she is and each of them having a different power. The results is a crime wave with super powered villainesses with Kim Possible being unable to stop them, thanks to there being so many of them.

"Here to steal what else princess," Coldgo said.

"Are you really surprised?" Chaosgo asked. "And are you still showing up to try to stop us."

"She has been being beaten by us alot," Coldgosaid.

"And put Ron in the hospital," Kim said growling.

"No we didn't. His pants fell and he tip down the stairs," Chaosgo said.

"Well I'm here to put a stop to this," Kim said.

"Shego has been saying we should put an end to you princess, you and that suit of yours is very bothersome," Chaosgo said.

"So we're going to take you down," Coldgo said producing cold energy blades from her hands.

Chaosgo blasted a beam of chaos at Kim who jump out of the way, then began jumping backwards as she continues to blast her. Kim grabs a table and throws it at Chaosgo hitting her and sending her falling. Coldgo grabs her from behind in a choke hold and stabs her in the back with her cold blade with it coming out from between her breasts.

Even with her supersuit Kim knows that she can't afford to let them hit her. At full power the super suit is almost impervious. But Coldgo's blades of energy of pure coldness bypasses that by not being an actual physical object. Which is the reason why the blades passed through the suit and skin and slashes at internal organs exactly like a knife.

Kim never thought that Shego was ever holding back when she was still in highschool, but right after she became an adult Shego stop pulling her punches. As Shego had explained it that Kim was still a kid in the eyes of the law and Shego didn't want to be labeled as a child killer. And all of her clones didn't hold back either.

Kim breaks away from Coldgo by hitting with her elbow to the guts to get the villain to let go. But as Kim spun around to face Coldgo, the villainess continue to stab at her. With Kim's breasts being on the receiving end of the blade over and over. Kim never had a battle like this before when she was seen a teen, one where the villains didn't hold back because she's a kid.

With a punch to the face she knocks Coldgo away. Kim stumbles away to recover. She can't believe her breasts don't hang from her chest in chunks. The cold blade didn't do any physical damage but she still felt the pain from being stab.

"Come to mama!" Chaosgo said having recovered and is standing in front of Kim with her arms wide open.

"Noooooo!" Kim cried out as she was bear hugged by Chaosgo who is bigger and stronger then she is without the suit.

Chaosgo has complete control over her powers. Before Kim has a chance to react, she excites the molecules in her preys body with the energy of the force of chaos. Instantly the front of Kim jumps hundreds of degrees, then well over two thousand. Kim screams in agony and then trails off. Coldgo jumps in from behind and freezes Kim's back thousand of degrees.

"We got her sister! We're killing her," Coldgo said as she pressed with her full body weight as she squeezes Kim between her and Chaosgo.

"Yes sister! Kim is ours!" Chaosgo said as she also press her body against Kim who is struggling to free herself from between them.

As two opposing forces tear apart Kim's body the predators taste their prey. Chaosgo kisses Kim and played with her tongue with hers. Agony and the deadly energy of chaos leaves Kim totally helpess. And her killers greedy for their feast. They literally double the energy that they are pumping into her. Kim is dying. And there is nothing she can do to stop it. Tears stream down her face as her suit started beeping as it reaches its limits.

Kim finding some leverage as she jolted upwards between the evil sisters. She activated her jet boots sliding up from between the two opposite forces of cold and heat. Which caused the two sisters to be blasted apart from each other. Kim having no control of her jet boots because of the damage landed in some crates. Kim pulled herself up knowing that she has to get back on her feet before the two villains got on theirs.

Lightning struck her from behind that completely destroyed her suit, followed by her being hit by a vine knocking her to the ground. Looking up she saw two more Shego clones, Sparkgo in a yellow suit and skin tone, and Plantgo in a moss green suit and skin tone.

"Aww look our sisters need some help with princess," Sparkgo said.

"Yes and look at that her little power suit is all wreck," Plantgo said as she and her sister advanced on Kim who got up.

"I'm still not beaten," Kim said putting up a brave front.

"Yes you are," Sparkgo said.

As it to punctuate her point, a stunned Kim was greeted by the immense force of a fist in her stomach. A shooting pain ripped through her entire body as she let out a scream. She felt her stomach churning as her muscles spasmed all on their own. Through bleary eyes, she saw a purple faced Chaosgo staring at her. The clone had a burning look in her eyes, one of pure rage as she wrapped a hand around Kim's throat.

"It's over," Chaosgo growled as she launched Kim across the warehouse. She delighted in the sight of the girl bouncing across the ground, then took off after her.

Kim grunted as she skidded across the ground, feeling the loose dirt and hard rock tearing at her open wounds. Fighting to get to her feet, she was once again greeted by another blow striking her, once again driving hard into her stomach. Unable to hold it in any longer, Kim let go as the contents of her stomach spilled out, staining her face and the front of her bodysuit. She felt weak as another charge coursed through her entire body, but was unable to fall as Choasgo's fist held her up. Without another wasted moment Chaosgo brought her knee up, driving it hard into Kim's ribs. Finally letting her go, Kim fell to the ground on all fours, gasping for breath as she desperately tried to get away from her latest attacker. Without another word, Chaosgo snarled and kicked her stomach again, sending her rolling towards the center of the arena.

"I...it can't... it can't end like this," Kim gasped as she tried to get to her feet.

"What do we do now," Plantgo mused as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I mean, do we kill her or something?"

"Nah, that'd be a waste," Coldgo said as she walk over after freeing herself from the broken crate she was stuck in. She moved over to stand next to Chaosgo and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Mmm, yeah, you're right Coldgo." Chaosgo agreed with her fellow sister. Together, the two of them slowly walked over to where Kim lay on her hands and knees, struggling to get back onto her feet. Along the way, Chaosgo pulled down her suit's zipper all the way down to her groin, revealing her already erect penis.

"What?" Kim ask as she eyes are glued to Chaosgo's huge penis. Wondering how she didn't see that before. She turns to see that the other clones all have penises that are growing from their groins and balls that swelled up till they're orange sized. And as they all slip out of their suits she could see how full figured and athletic all of them are compared to her. She couldn't help but stare at their large breasts which beats hers by a couple of cup sizes, she didn't think those body suits they wear compressed their breasts so much.

"You like thanks to Genego all of us have a much better and stronger bodies then we had before. Not to mention this," Coldgo said as she strokes her dick in her hands. "All of us have a huge male sex organs that we can grow anytime that we want

"Beating you to a bloody mess wouldn't be as fun as this," Plantgo said as she forms a vine from her arm and a large flower springs out from the tip. Which sprays Kim with powerful pheromones, making her much more open to what's about to happen to her.

Plantgo then reached down and grabbed a fistful of Kim's red hair, pulling her head up so that her cock was in the defeated woman's face.

"Suck it." she told her.

"Fuck... you..." Kim spat.

"Funny, that's exactly what I had in mind." Plantgo said before she shoved her dick between Kim's bloodied lips. The heroine gagged at first, but her body quickly compensated out of reflex. She tried to bite down, but couldn't summon the strength from her battered body.

Sparkgo grinned as precum oozed down from the tip of the fourteen inch shaft as she moved around to Kim's side and began tearing away bits of her ruin suit, tossing the flaps of fabric off to the side. She then kneeled down and grabbed her nicely sized breasts, squeezing them roughly. Her grin widened when she discovered that Kim's nipples were already hard.

"Mmm, now what's this? Your nipples are just so hard." Sparkgo whispered into Kim's ear before leaning down to lick the blood off it.

Kim could only gave out a muffle cry as she continue to give Plantgo a blowjob.

"Mmmm, what about down here then?" Sparkgo asked as she reached a hand down between her legs, finding the crotch of her body suit to be quite damp. She then spoke up so everyone could hear. "She's already wet down there!"

"Really now? Pumpkin is getting off on this?" Coldgo said.

"No more fight?" Chaosgo asked.

"Nope, time for some fun, you game?" Sparkgo asked.

Licking her lips, Chaosgo nodded letting her purple colored phallus spring free at full mast. She then moved around behind Kim and tore away the back of her body suit, exposing her ass and pussy.

Rubbing her hand up and down her cock, Chaosgo made ready to drive the huge length into Kim's pussy, but Coldgo beat her to it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Coldgo rasped, her voice thick with barely contained lust as she began driving her cock in and out of Kim's twat again and again, making her groan around Plantgo's prick. Coldgo panted, feeling the young woman's cunt clamping down around her huge phallus. Her enhanced ears could hear the sound of Kim's pussy squelching around her cock as she drove it all the way into her womb.

Kim groaned around the cock in her mouth, feelings of pain and pleasure melded together inside her, threatening to drive her mad as she felt herself actually getting off on this. She tried to struggle, to get herself free, but her body wouldn't move, as though all her energy had been drained. Her injuries from what the super powered villainesses did to her had taken too much out of her. She then howled again around Plantgo's prick as she felt another giant cock pushing at her asshole. Her eyes glanced behind her to see the Chaosgo driving her cock into her anus. She had slip between her and Chasogo so that she could get to her butt. Chaosgo large breasts bounced and jiggled as she pumped her cock in and out of her ass. The pain of the huge prick shoving inside her was too much, and she felt herself beginning to black out.

"Ah ah, no passing out slut, you're ours now!" Plantgo said, slapping Kim across the face before shoving her dick farther into her mouth.

"That's right, take this!" Coldgo said as she pushed her cock in deeper, then pulled it out slowly, before she rammed back inside, then pulled out. She hammered back in, making Kim scream anew. Coldgo then leaned her head back and groaned in pleasure, hoping this time she could finally experience the ecstasy of cumming through her cock inside the defeated woman.

Licking her lips, Sparkgo watched as Kim was taken in every hole at once by Chaosgo, Plantgo, and Coldgo. She felt her own cock hardening as she watched the show in front of her, and smiled as she reached to stroke her cock slowly with one hand while fingering her pussy with the other.

The last clone eyes looked over to Coldgo and watched as she began pounding her cock in and out of Kim's cunt faster and harder, she then remembered from some sex stories that she read online about women taking more cocks in one hole at a time. Sparkgo licked her own lips and moved to slide her body under Kim's lining her cock to her already filled cunt. She pressed her big cockhead up against Coldgo's dick, struggling to wedge it into Kim's pussy. The tight lips of the Kim's pussy were already stretched to the limit, but Sparkgo was somehow able to accomplish the impossible and jam her dickhead in.

The muffle scream Kim out echoed in the warehouse as her pussy was stretched by two massive cocks at once. Sparkgo pushed her entire dick into the Kim. The thrust was not quick and hard, but agonizing and slow. Causing Kim to muffle screamed long and loud around Plantgo's cock which she enjoys.

Sparkgo stopped only after jamming her entire dick in to the hilt. The sensation of Sparkgo's dickhead sharing Kim's womb with Coldgo's was intensely arousing to both super she-males. Sparkgo held her dick there for a minute or two, savoring the feeling of Coldgo's dick pressing so hard against hers and Kim's tight, wet, squeezing pussy gripping the massive shafts. Then Sparkgo hauled back and shoved her cock back in all the way, withdrawing about halfway out with every thrust.

Kim's muffle screams and groans were agonizing and long. It sounded like a woman in her death throes, except it didn't end, never stopping for an instant. Kim wished she could die just to end this mind-searing pain! Her shame and humiliation was nothing compared to this. She thrashed to no avail. Her body was jerked to and fro like a rag doll in time to the brutal punishing thrusts of the four super villainesses dick girls all stuffing her holes.

Plantgo grinned and leaned down to lick the blood from several of Kim's wounds, savoring the taste of fear in her sweat and blood. The taste excited her as she squeezed the beaten woman's breasts and looked up at Chaosgo, then to her other two sisters.

"Mmm, time to fill her up." she told her before licking her lips erotically.

Her sisters nodded and moaned in pleasure as they let loose their first volume of cum, pumping it directly into the helpless heroine. Plantgo came first howling in delight as she came instantly, her spunk spraying across Kim's face and soaking her hair. Plantgo smiled at the sight and watched her cock swelled and she began spraying an almost constant stream of cum into the woman's face, before she jabs it back into Kim's mouth to fill up her stomach. Chasogo came next filling up Kim's butt full of cum. Her cum spilling into Kim's stomach from the other end mixing with Plantgo's cum.

Kim now screamed even louder as she felt two distinct stings directly inside her womb over and over, and a warm wetness. At first she thought her womb had ruptured and she was bleeding to death, but such was not the case. There was no blood... What was coming out of Kim's pussy was... sperm. Thick, gooey, gloppy, sticky, cum, Sparkgo and Coldgo were ejaculating inside her. The cum was blasting out of all four pulsing dickshafts so hard it was audible. The wet squishing sounds of the four women's ejaculating cocks plunging in and out of Kim were also plain to hear and continued for well over thirty minutes as they all continued climaxing on and on, emptying their balls of their copious and highly potent seed. They could feel each other climax every second... the constant throbbing pulses of each other's penises through Kim's body, with Coldgo and Sparkgo penises pressed hard against each other, the intense pleasure, the total conquest of a defeated foe... it was intoxicating. Coldgo and Sparkgo cockheads rubbed together in the cum-filled tightness of the Kim's womb and both women's groins and a good part of the floor underneath them are absolutely soaked in thick cum, that's joined by their two other sister's cum dipping down.

Kim groaned around the cock in her mouth as her vision began to blur, she didn't know if it were from tears of shame and humiliation, or from the strange fog that had begun to settle over her head. It was as though she had just drank a powerful sake, and the buzz was drowning out the pain. A moan emanated from her throat as all her pain began to turn into pleasure and her mind filled with more perverse thoughts than was normal. Kim could feel her resistance melting away as she found it felt so much better when she didn't fight. Her body convulsed as the first of several orgasms plowed through her. Then she fainted blacking out, the clones didn't noticed till they pulled out of the cum filled and covered body of Kim Possible. Leaving her completely helpless to whatever plans they had in store for her, which all of them are ready for round 2.

!

Sometime Later -

Kim eyes fluttered open as she woke up on a bed. She looks around and saw it's her cell that she's been kept in ever since she was captured by Shego and her clones. They have all been using her as their sex toy. She remembers how it happen, she went in alone to stop Shego only for her to suddenly found herself surrounded by Shego's clones. They beat her down before, one of the clones decided to show off her powers and growing male sex parts, making herself a dickgirl. Following the rape, Shego and the rest of the clones all wanted in. They all gangbang her till she fainted, only for her to wake up to see that they didn't cared if she wasn't awake to fuck her.

"How was that last fantasy?" Shego ask with her face appearing on the tv screen inside the cell.

"They came up with a different way I was captured. You know instead of me wondering in and you all surprising me," Kim said.

"Well I watched it and it would had been better then us all dog pilling you the moment we saw you," Shego said. "But of course it still ended with you being fucked by us."

"How many more?" Kim ask the fight in her having been worn down.

"Oh just a few more before it's my turn again. My sisters all want to up the stakes of the fantasy when it's their turn to fuck you," Shego said.

"Using a state of the art training room just to make a fantasy setting out of a porno?" Kim ask. (1)

"Well all the fucking is helping us to bond," Shego said. "If my brothers were sister, I might not have left them. I should have done this cloning thing ages ago."

"Do you all have to have my memories rewritten each time? I'm ok with it as long as you all don't just... beat me," Kim said. For the first couple of days she fought back anytime she saw a chance, but all that ended up was her being beaten to a broken and bloody mess. Only for Medicgo to use her healing powers on her to get her back into full health. Shego and the other's liked that as it allowed them to go and really let Kim have it when she tried anything, till she simply stop trying.

"Where's the fun in that? It's better to have you fight back. But don't worry pumpkin, when it's my turn again. I have something speical for us," Shego said cutting off the feed.

Kim just lay back in bed still sore for the last fucking. Soon her meal be given to her through the meal slot on the wall. Then after she eats, she'll go to the bathroom and clean up. Then after that she'll just lay back watching some tv as she waits for the next group of clones whose turn it is to fuck her in whatever fantasy they program the training room to be the setting for their playtime with her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The training room is like the X-Men training room and Star Trek halo deck.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Kim Possible or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Kim Possible once a world famous heroine, now the sex toy to Shego and her clones. Shego and her clone sisters have been taking turns with her, sometimes singles but often in small groups. Inside the halo deck training room, any fantasy that the dick girls could come up with would happen. And thanks to the powers of the clones they were able to put her into a trance where she'll followed the plot of the fantasy setting without question till it was over. And thanks to some other clones who can change and alter flesh, they could change her body to suit their needs.

Each clone gets a fantasy and if said fantasy needs more then one Shego clone to be in it, the one whose turn it is can pick who gets to join in on the fantasy. And while some clones like to be by themselves others like gang banging Kim till she blacks out and leaving her covered in cum.

Kim Possible the princess of the Kingdom of Middleton, was dressed in a silk white corset with blue accents and lace. Blue and white were the colors of the Kingdom of Middleton and she wore them proudly. The slimming corset was cinched tightly by her dressing servants every morning, and it slimmed her already very narrow waist even more, to almost impossible measurements. By contrast, the corset also had large cups to hold her voluptuous breasts in place neatly. Women in her kingdom were known for their large bosoms, but even by their standards, the princess had exceptionally large and delightful breasts, measuring out to a 30H if she were to wear a bra. Her twin melons were propped up nicely by the corset and a curving, gravity-defying display of cleavage was laid out on her chest. Her tits were quite honestly massive, without being misshapen or saggy in the least, and she was the envy of every woman in kingdom, and the object of lust of every red-blooded man as well. Stories of her long chestnut hair and full, swollen bosom were told in tales and sang in songs in inns and taverns across the kingdom of Middleton.

But that's all in the past as she was taken prisoner on her way to see her future husband, by a group of Amazons who killed all of her guards. Now she's standing inside the large building in the middle of the village and in front of the Amazon queen of the tribe to decide on her fate. The Amazons are all towering women, just over six feet tall so they practically dwarfed Kim's five and a half feet of height. They all wore the traditional leathers of their tribes, a long skirt that covered their long well muscled and tones legs which are shown off thanks to the sides being cut, and a small studded leather halter that pushed up their two ample breasts. Although the Amazons are all tall and physically dominating, they're also very beautiful.

"So this is the princess of Middleton," the queen said looking over the princess. The queen is sitting on a large wooden throne who unlike other royals that Kim has seen, is dress like her fellow amazons but for the feather headdress she's wearing. In the building with her are her 6 guards and the village witch.

"My father the king will not rest till I have been returned to him," Kim shouted out.

"Oh look she thinks she still has power," the queen said.

"The cow needs to learn her place," the village witch said as she casted a spell on Kim.

"What did you do?" Kim ask as she feels her breasts becoming heavier. Looking down at her breasts they seem to be even bigger and firmer then they were before.

"I made you into a cow that you are," the witch said.

"And lets see if you're as tasty as you look," the queen said getting up from her throne and walking up to the smaller woman.

The queen rip open the front of Kim's dress releasing her massive breasts from their confinement.

She reached down and cupped one of Kim's enormous mammaries, completely oblivious to the buxom redhead curses. She pushed the large, Jell-O like mass upward then moved it around in huge circles making it slosh and shimmy. Kim motherly nipples stuck out between the woman's two fingers and she used her digits to pinch and tease the large, brown teat.

"Oh my, and they're all nice and firm," the queen mused, licking her lips, as she toyed with the breast.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! " Kim screamed blaring like a wild woman. But the Amazon queen was obviously not a scared

little rabbit like the servants she's use to dealing with. What's worse, the woman really knew how to make a woman's breasts betray their owner. Tickling, massaging and groping, the girl soon had Kim panting heavily from her misbehaved hands. The added super tension from the other amazons who have closed in around them keeping her from getting away from the queen. Who all waited for their turn with the princess.

"Mmmm. I think I'm thirsty," the queen said.

With a massive plunge the amazon queen slammed her face into Kim's left mountainous flesh and feverishly began sucking the princess's nipple like a crazed animal. Those breasts were Kim's trophies, her pride and joy. Nobody touched them, especially without her permission. This time, however, Kim glared in shock as she watched herself being molested without any control over the situation. Then her eyes widen as she felt milk coming out of her nipple and into the queen's suckling mouth.

"I made you into the cow that you are," the amazon witch said as she leans down and plunge her face into Kim's right breasts, suckling away just as crazed as the queen.

"STOP!" Kim shouted as she tries pushing the two older women's faces away from her breasts but found her arms being held by the amazon guards around her.

Both the queen and witch suckled deeply on Kim's breasts till they had their fill and slowly pulled their mouths away from her nipples. Making Kim's breasts to stretch as they pulled with their mouths on her nipples, till they popped out making the breasts jiggled. Two other amazons quickly replaced them and began suckling as hard as the queen and the witch. This went on with the amazon guards drinking their fill of Kim's breasts milk and replaced by the next pair. Once the last pair drank the last drops of Kim's milk, she was left panting and weak on her legs from the way the amazons had worked over her breasts.

"Well princess you are very tasty and filling," the queen said as she sat back on her throne. "Well, enough sucking, time to the main course."

"I'll see you in chains for this!" Kim shouted out.

"You still think you have any power here," the queen said as a large tent formed from her skirt till a massive penis emerged from underneath it as the queen push aside the front panel of her skirt. "Girls help the princess to her throne."

"NO!" Kim shouted as she was lifted by the guards around her and carried backwards to the queen.

"Now plant her big butt onto her new throne," the queen said smiling as the princess was brought to her. "You ready, I know I am, I've been edging myself for the last three days, amazon baby batter doesn't dissipate like week male sperm after only a couple days, it keeps building and fatting our nuts up, till it just dribbles out of our cocks like rain out of a broken gutter."

Kim could attest to that, the big balls on the queen are as big as her head. And the aroused tip is spilling the constant flowing cum lathering up the entire cock. Kim struggled but was helpless as the guards holding her planted her butt onto their queen girl breaking cock. The queen under her lifts Kim's hips with her strong hands, and positions her cock under Kim's firm ass.

"No, not my ass!" Kim's pleas fell on death ears. With the assistance from the guards holding Kim's limbs, the queen underneath easily got Kim's vulnerable rose bud connected to her drooling python. In one vulgar push, the slimy head starched her ring with burning results. Kim howls as pain continually spikes with every unapologetic inch of a cock many times larger than any man she has seen only, as she had denied access to her protected love tunnels that only her husband would be allowed to use.

The pinching stretching pain made Kim feel like she was being killed. She's hyperventilating, the pain hasn't given way to pleasure and she can't see it feeling better anytime soon. She can't understand why anyone would like this, then again, not many would willingly have something this thick up there ass on the first try. Only 4 inches in, and 12 more back door busting inches to go.

With her arms and legs immobilized, Kim could only wail in pain at the oversized cock splitting her in half. The witch was chanted something as she casted another spell on Kim. The queen under her pulled Kim's hips down on to hers, tunneling her huge fat cock all the way up Kim's tailpipe in one thrust. It was painful, but that pain was nullified from a strange feeling of pleasure, that was completely alien to her. She felt like her clit was in a vice grip, a hot pulsing wall enclosed around it.

"Now that my spell is now in effect it's time for my pleasure," the witch said as she pulls up the panel of her skirt to reveal a drooling cock that's just as big as the queen's with matching balls. The witch steps between Kim's legs preparing to enter her pussy. "When we heard that you were traveling through our lands, we all prepared for you."

"No, not my pussy, I can't take you're huge cocks in my ass, and my pussy at the same time! You're tear me apart, my body can't take that much cock!" Kim shouted out in fear.

As expected, the witch didn't yield to her plea, the witch stabs her salivating cock head up Kim's pussy. Both the queen and the witch just stayed still as Kim struggled between them. Now Kim's being stuffed with more cock then she ever had in her life. The simply enjoyed the feeling of the princess impaled on their cocks and how tight she is around them. Then they began fucking her between them using their hands to pump her body up and down on their cocks. The guards also helped in driving the princesses body up and down, doing their best to drive the cocks deeper into her body.

The guards allowed Kim use of her arms and legs again; she immediately wrapped her legs around the witch fucking her pussy. Soon both the queen and the witch didn't need to do any work as the princess was thrusting herself on their cocks. Kim lets out more and louder groans as she feels a knot begin to swell in her ass, her body tensing nicely around both shafts. Whimpering, she reaches her free hand down to the bulge formed by both shafts inside her, her hands pressing down on them and rubbing along the bulge, urging them both to unleash their seed within her body.

"Mmm, I think she wants our cum!" the witch purred as she shoved all of her cock up into Kim's pussy.

"I think you're right," said the queen as she leaned in close to Kim's ear, "Is the witch right princess? Do you want a pussy and ass full of cum? Do you want us to make you swell like a balloon?"

The witch smiled at what her queen was saying and leaned in to the princess's other ear.

"Tell us how bad you want it my little slut." she whispered in a low voice.

Kim gasps and panting, she clenches tightly around the twin shafts and shivers.

"P... please.. Nngg.. please.. f..fuck.. .fuck meee.. G.. Giv... Give me your cum! Fill me up! Blast me full, til I swell up like a damned balloon! I want it! I WANT IT ALL!" she cries out, her admission triggering something within her, causing her to cum hard around the witch's shaft, her inner muscles pulsing around both shafts, milking them hungrily.

The two amazons looked at each other and smiled. The witch leaned over Kim's shoulder to kiss her queen deeply, her tongue sliding over the queen's as she pumped her length all the way inside Kim. She then broke their kiss and mewled loudly as she began cumming hard, her cock spurting load after load of hot sperm into her womb as she felt her queens cock swell up completely as she came as well.

The queen leaned her head back and howled loudly as she reach her own orgasm. Her cock swelled to the size, locking her gut breaking rod inside Kim's anus while well over three gallons of cum pumped into the girl's stomach. The witch had to lean back slightly so she could watch as their combined sperm swelled Kim up just like she had begged for. Within a minute she looked seven months pregnant with twins. The sight alone was enough to set both amazons off again, further adding to the huge amount of cum inside Kim's young body.

Kim widens her eyes and lets out a scream of absolute pleasure... the sensations of both queen and witch blasting her full of seed, swelling her body, the thought of her body giving them this much pleasure.. all of it proves too much as she cums hard once more, before collapsing against the queen, the combined heat and release of pleasure too much for the poor the queen and the witch stayed inside of her as they rested inside of her.

"Don't think it's over yet," the queen ask.

"What?" Kim ask.

"Look," the witch said as she lean her body slightly to reveal the guards who have been watching are also sporting giant cocks.

"Once me and the witch are done with you princess. It's their turn," the queen said.

"Again?" Kim ask as both the queen and the witch began pumping themselves with their still hard cocks in her cum filled body.

"You really think cumming once is enough for us?" the witch ask.

"No we're staying inside of you till you're coughing up my cum and our balls are empty," the queen said.

"NO!" Kim shouted only to be soon shouting out in cries of pleasure.

!

Later -

Kim woke up inside her cell again and her body restored to normal and memories are back. She blink as she looks at her chest feeling it being heavier then she remembers and saw that she still has the giant breasts from the last fantasy that she was in. Squeezing them she felt them leaking breast milk. (1)

"I see you're awake princess," Shego voice called out to her over the com.

"What did you do to me?" Kim ask.

"Well seeing how tasty your milk is. We have decided to just keep you like this. I would like to get a taste of you as well," Shego said.

"Isn't it my day off?" Kim ask. She is fucked every day of the week, with only 2 days off so that she can recover and relax.

"Yes it is. We don't want our fuck toy breaking on us anytime soon," Shego said as the tv screen in Kim's cell turned on. "So just relax and watch some of your last fuck fantasies."

The intercom turned off leaving Kim alone again. She laid down back in bed and look at at the selection screen that the tv is showing her. All the fantasies that the Shego clones come up with are all recorded so that all the Shego clones who weren't included could watch the fantasy when they want. And there's a contest from what she has overheard in who could come up with the best. Kim just laid back and saw the previews of the last few fantasies that she's been in.

A still from 'The Five Elements' where Kim is shown in a overhead shot. Where she is looking up as the clones with the powers of fire, earth, water, air, and lightning are all pressing their different colored cocks on her face. All of them cumming into her open mouth.

Next is a still from 'Triple Hole Cocktail' where Kim plays a bartender who is being tripled teamed by three clones who are more than happy to tip her in a more personal way.

The still that came next is 'Bigger and Stronger', Kim pressed against a wall as a hulking clone uses her massive tree trunk of a cock to pin said heroine to a wall. After being exposed to a experimental serum which transformed the clone from a small and petite woman to a towering terror.

Then the first five minutes of a 2 hour film entitled 'Ten Thousand Facials'. Where Kim face is surrounded by different colored cocks all caking her face with cum.

The next film, Kim gets a butt blasting interrogation in 'Prisoner of War'. Kim is screaming as a clone is brutally fucking her ass.

In another film the clones had forgo their cocks and went for some girl on girl action. The still from 'Bond Heroine' has Kim hanging from a chain, clamped and spanked, after hours of pounding from a group of sadistic villanesses. She had been fisted and fingered, eating each pussy and ass in turn, then stuffed full of stolen cash and plugged shut with a double headed dildo.

The next still is Kim inside a cave as she's surrounded by clones with monster like appearances. In this moving tale, Kim is lost underground and must work her way out to civilization in, 'The Undertale of Lust'.

The nest still is Kim on her knees as she sucks the cock of one of the clones, who are all dress as pirates. Here Kim plays a stowaway on a pirate vessel who must earn her passage on board in 'Barrel Bitch'.

Next still is Kim being gangbanged by three clones, who are all dressed in prison uniforms. In 'The Prison Bang' Kim is a prisoner sent to jail which she shares a cell with three inmates who are all dickgirls.

Kim wonders how long can she last with all the rapes that the Shego clones are putting her through. She knows that they're all trying to break her down. But aren't in any hurry to do so as they're enjoying themselves too much. Pain she can handle but the pleasure that all the clones are doing to her is another. If she doesn't get free, sooner or later she'll be nothing but a sex slave to Shego and her clones.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The clones all have different powers so some of them can alter bodies to what they want.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Kim Possible or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A world under invasion by monster girls. Kim Possible vow to liberate the people from fear, but the endless monsters and the demon lord are too powerful for a mere human. In her travels she meet a succubus who can help her gain strength and recruit monsters girls to the side of good. Which she did, letting them use a special attack that took a large chunk of health from the enemy monster girl. Which Kim had to sexually please all of them afterwards, making her wonder if she's really in charge of things. But finally after she defeated the last and most powerful of the monster girls, made all the degrading sex she was force to preform to keep the monster girls in line worth it.

"Finally it's over," Kim said staring at Shiva Revilis the goddess of balance. Her upper body is that of a pale purple skin woman with long thick silver hair that's kept in twin pony tails by a huge skull like helmet. The lower half of her body is that of a long silver snakes. She wore what she passes off as a dress with more of the front missing, with two sections of cloth covering her breasts with a plunging neckline that just barely stays above her groin.

Behind her are the other monster lords that she had defeated and gotten them to follow her.

Alice Fateburn the 16th monster lord who is the ruler of all the monster girls with Shiva Revilis being the one who judges who becomes the next monster lord. Her upper body is that of a purple skinned woman, with long white hair with two horns growing on the top of her head. Her lower body is that of a purple scaled snake. Her slender but busty form betrays her hidden strength, she wears a black skimpy top that barely covers her breasts and a short black skirt.

Fan Mei the fox queen who wore a sleeveless white kimono that showed off her huge chest. She wore nothing underneath it, she also wore a long white fur scarf and a golden hairpiece. She also wore a collar with a large bell on it.

Dragona the dragon queen her buxom shapely body is only covered by a skimpy leather armor. The armor if it can even be called that, left much of her body exposed. More like an open leather coat, barely covering her ample breasts and panty like bottom. Her skin is light brown with patches of red scales here and there, mostly on her arms and neck on her body. She has short light pink hair with two horns coming out and yellow eyes. On her back grew a large pair of leathery bat like wings and lower down is a long lizard like tail.

Lei Ling the orochi queen she unlike the others appears as a young slender woman with long black hair and red eyes. She is dressed in a many layered kimono of different shades of red. She's like one of those dolls he has seen dress up in kimonos. She is the smallest in size and has the figure of a slim young woman, but makes it up be having the power to split herself into 8 as she in her battle form has 7 snake heads coming out from her back.

Xueli the angel demon queen a white skin demon with very long black hair that she keeps in twin pony tails that reach the ground. Her pale body is covered in tribal tattoos and has four pairs of wings on her back, the set on the right are demon wings and the left angel like wings. She's wearing a red Chinese style dress that has a hole in the middle that shows off the deep valley of her huge breasts and expose her flat belly. The dress is also cut to show off her long shapely hips, the long sleeves of her dress aren't connected but held up by straps on the arms.

Sei Mei the nurarihyon queen a dusty skin beauty with black hair in her human form. She's a powerful demon who uses her hair as a weapon, even hardening them to razor wire in strength. She has her long black hair done up making it look like there's a circle on the back of her head, held by a large hair piece that looks like a hat. She's wearing a green kimono that is worn loose revealing her shoulders and her large burst.

Sharia the Great Demon Goddess she is a long haired beauty who has large golden bat like wings on her back. She also wore next to nothing, wearing nothing but what could loosely be called panties, a collar, and sandals. Like the others she stands around 8 feet and has the same built as they do.

Benfelite Neuros the demon queen who is a very busty dark skin woman with long purple hair. She's a bit taller then the others and she has a far more busty figure. She has large firm breasts much bigger then the others and a much curvier body to go with it. She has two large horns poking out of her hair, two pairs of wings one pair on her back and a smaller pair coming from her lower back. She also has a long purple tail. She's wearing nothing but armor that showed off 98 percent of her body. With strips and barely there underwear that just covers enough to hide her naughty bits.

Lunatine Sakiess the Divine goddess who is the rival of Benfelite. She is the opposite of her rival with her being a pale skin woman with long white hair. She is as tall and as busty as her rival. Only wearing a long white cape, with wrappings on her breasts and a skirt that's long in the back and mini in the front.

"Yes this little game is all over with," Sharia said as she and the other monster lords all gathered around Kim.

"What?" Kim ask looking around at all the much taller monsters standing around her, even Lei Ling the shortest of the monster lords stood a head taller then her.

"You see while we monsters won't break our word but you didn't defeated us with your powers alone. You had the other monster lords fight for you to defeat me," Shiva said.

"And you said you would defeat us using your powers alone. So we won't be obeying your wishes," Alice said.

"So while we won't be wiping out humans anymore. As me and the others came up with an idea to create a new monster lord," Benfelite said.

"We monster lords have been fighting among ourselves too long in who should lead with only Shiva keeping us for going too far," Sei Mei said.

"So why not have a monster lord who is all of our daughter to be the new monster lord who rules over us," Fan Mei said.

"Which is where you come in," Dragona said as she and the other monster lords as one placed a hand on Kim and chanted a spell that shock and burn Kim making her scream. Once it was over with the monster lords pulling their hands away, Kim fell to her knees in the middle of the monster lords.

"You are now a living goddess vase. Which the last one was a pot with tentacles coming out of it that would suck the cum of monster girls. In your case we will have to do it the more fun way," Xueli explained licking her lips.

"As a living goddess vase, it doesn't matter how much cum we pump into you. It meant to absorb cum of different monsters, it's a melting pot infused with magic power and it would continue to devour all of the cum. It wouldn't kill them. It would devour the power of the sperm and absorb it all within itself. Out of of all those trillions of sperms, many will be weeded out, others evolved until only the strongest were absorbed. The pot would contain the strongest and most powerful sperm of the monsters who cum into it, and the child would be the child of all of them," Lunatine explains.

"So we're all going to be cumming into you till we can't cum anymore. And once enough time has passed without any more cum being added into you. You'll be with child who is all of ours," Lei Ling said as she and the other monster lords all grew huge girlcocks along with softball size balls. With Lei Ling, Alice and Shiva growing two snake like dicks, Fan Mei a dog like one, and Dragona a horse like one. (1)

"Oh shit," Kim murmurs looking bug-eyed at all the huge cocks ready to rape her before she could try to run the monster girls all leap on her. Kim wrestles desperately but futilely with the horny monsters. She is quickly trapped under them, twisted onto her side as a hugecock is shoved into her wet sex.

Kim starts to scream as the huge cock invades her tight sex, but is gagged by another cock being shoved into her open mouth, her hair being yanked on to force more of the cock deep into her throat. She slaps, pushes, and kicks her hands and feet helplessly as she feels the last huge cock ram up her tight ass. Lunatine, Dragona, and Xueli growl throatily as they pound their huge cocks into the ineffectually struggling heroine, racing towards their first orgasm. They bounce Kim's petite body between them, their huge cocks ramming into her tight body relentlessly.

Kim hazily feels the build of magical energy as she absorbs the violence of their sexual assault on her sexy body, driving her towards a massive orgasm. The three heroines kiss each other deeply as their hands grope, yank, spank, and maul Kim's sexy body. They scream out their pleasure as they orgasm into Kim's tight body, spurting their girl cum deep into her. Cum leaks out of Kim's mouth as she tries to swallow all of it, her stuffed sex and ass leak cum around pounding cocks as the three monsters shoot massive amounts of cum.

Kim gags around the cock raping her throat as she feels all three cocks shooting hot girl cum into her body, driving her over the edge into a massive multiple orgasm. Energy pours out of her body and into the three monsters, energizing them, as they continue to pound into her convulsing, sweat drenched body. The other monsters moved in fighting for the holes that they wanted to stuff their cocks into and add their cum inside Kim.

Everything grows hazy after that, as Kim finds herself forced into various positions to service the monster lords who switch places often to enjoy all of her. With her pussy being their main target to add their seeds into Kim's womb so that she'll bare their child. On her hands and knees, deep throating a cock and taking another cock in her wet sex with a pair of hands and a pair of hot mouths mauling her firm breasts. Hearing them call her slut, whore, and other derogatory insults as they raped her firm, tight petite body. On her back, a cock titty-fucking her with the hard cockhead forcing its way into her mouth, a twin snake cocks ramming repeatedly into her tight ass and pussy, her legs thrown over the one of the monster's shoulders. Kim finds herself begging them to fuck her harder and faster, begging them to allow her to suck them... next she finds herself in the doggy position, one cock deep in her ass, another cock ramming in time deep into her dripping mound while licking a creaming wet cunny as a pair of hands jerk on her hair to urge her on. She hears them complementing her licking skill, sucking them, taking their huge cocks into her tight cum-splattered and sweat drenched body. With each orgasm, she re-energizes them so that they can keep fucking her petite body. Kim finds herself draped over a chair sucking on a cock and feeling her legs spread far enough apart so that the other two monsters can fit between, one cock thrusting into her tight ass as the other cock wiggles snakelike under her and into her dripping sex. Hours have passed, Kim is gangraped into a whimpering wreak, crying and begging them to stop, but they ignore her whimpering and pound harder into her exhausted body.

Finally all the monster lords began to tried out after cumming in her 20 times over, with Fan Mei being the last as she drove her cock deep into Kim's cunt as her knot expanded locking them together. Kim could only lay there in a puddle of cum from all of the monster lords having filled her up. She looked at her belly which is growing as Fan Mei came gallons in her filling her insides up. But as the monster lords had said, she was now a living goddess vase and like before with all the others, all the cum that have been pumped into her body began to be adsorbed inside of her, reducing the size of her belly till it was flat with only the outline of Fan Mei's cock being seen making a bulge.

"Don't think it's over let," Alice said as the main doors open revealing all of the top ranking monsters that Kim had to fight before fighting the monster lords. All of them stared at the scene before them before they got lustful looks on their faces with many of them licking their lips.

"All of our loyal monsters who serve us and had fought you also all get a go with you. After all the new monster lord who will grow in your belly should be the very best. And our loyal monsters underlings are the best," Shiva said.

"And that's not all," Lunatine said as the other door open to reveal her angel Lahaav along with other goddesses and angels. "I am a goddess not a monster but with my cum in you. The monster lord will not only be a monster but part goddess as well. Bringing our two races together. And it's all thanks to you Kim being our cum bucket rape toy for all of us to impregnate, which thinking about it our child will also be part human as well. So even if you are going to be our fuck toy forever, you can still cling to the fact the child in you will bring peace as you wanted."

Kim eyes widen as all the monster girls, goddesses and angels all grew cocks and advanced on her. She panic as she struggled to run but couldn't as she was still lock by the knot on Fan Mei's cock. The monster lords all laugh as the crowd of monsters and angels dog pilled on Kim. Her arm bursting out from the pile grasping for escape, till her strength faded and her arm disappeared into the pile of thrusting bodies.

!

Later -

Kim eye fluttered open as she found herself in what looks like a hospital room. At first she thought maybe she has been dreaming all of what happen to her till she saw another Shego clone. A spectacle-wearing, gorgeous, dark haired, pink skinned, tiny waisted, big titted dream of a woman. Her short skirt showed the hint of stocking tops, her blouse revealed the start of a deep cleavage, and her white lab coat could never have been buttoned up thanks to her huge tits. Kim had to shake her head wondering where that train of thought came from. Shego and her clones have been no stop raping her for... she can't tell anymore.

"Well at least we know how much you can take before... well it's a good thing many of us have healing powers," the pink skinned Shego said.

"How much more?" Kim ask.

"When we're finally bored of you," Shego said. "But till then you just rest up. We're going to be giving you plenty of time off from sex. We don't want you to break on us. There is still so much left for us to do."

"I just want it to end," Kim said.

"Tough luck princess, you're my bitch when you have rested up. And this hospital scene suits me well. I will have to check you up to make sure you're all right and that my team of nurses will help out with my exam of you. So till then sleep well," Shego said leaving Kim in the hospital room to recover for the next fantasy.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A hemipenis (plural hemipenes) is one of a pair of intromittent organs of male squamates (snakes, lizards and worm lizards). Hemipenes are usually held inverted within the body, and are everted for reproduction via erectile tissue, much like that in the human penis. They come in a variety of shapes, depending on species, with ornamentation, such as spines or hooks.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Kim Possible or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Kim looked up at the ceiling and tugged in despair at the straps that held both of her arms and legs spread out to the four corners of the hospital bed. Kim remembered that she came to the small clinic that specialized in artificial fertilization, she and Ron have been married for 3 years and there have been no luck in having a child yet. So she and Ron went to the clinic which seems to be staffed by only women. The doctor who ran the clinic is a spectacle-wearing, gorgeous, dark haired, tiny waisted, big titted dream of a woman. Her short skirt showed the hint of stocking tops, her blouse revealed the start of a deep cleavage, and her white lab coat could never have been buttoned up thanks to her huge tits. Not that Kim was hurting in that department herself, but she didn't like how the doctor was looking at Ron.

Then there are the 4 dark haired nurses who are all as stacked as the doctor. The uniforms they wore was not the sort of thing you would expect to see in a hospital, except maybe in a porno. A sleeveless, white one piece that barely reached the tops of their stockings, it had two straps at the front that tied behind their necks and which left the inner slopes of their big jugs exposed. Elbow length gloves and a tiny hat completed the ridiculous, but ridiculously hot, outfit.

The doctor had Ron give her a sperm sample and for her to come back later by herself for the implantation. That's when things got fuzzy as the doctor gave her something to drink... and then she found herself here strap on a bed. She looks up as the door open as the doctor and her four nurses came in. But to her horror she saw that they all had their skirts raised to reveal that all of them are futas. She heard of the increase of births of futas who all have increased sex drives and larger then normal male sex organs. And the doctor and her nurses all have cocks bigger then Ron's and large ball sacks filled with cum.

"Ms. Stoppable you're husband is a wimp and a loser. His sperm count is sad and you would had never gotten a child from that sample. So me and my nurses will be giving you a child using our cocks. And don't worry the drugs I have given you have made you very fertile," the doctor explains.

"No I don't want to have a baby with any of you futa freaks!" Kim shouted out.

"Freaks? Well if you're going to be like that we're not going to be gentle with you," one of the nurses said.

Quickly the doctor barrelled into Kim with hard blunt trusts and she braced for her load feeling her big fat balls swing and smack hard against her ass. Firmly holding her cock shaft all the way inside her as she pumped her full of hot globes of baby juice flowing her seed directly into her womb. Kim squealed out as she grunted and cummed like a whore on her cock.

Two of the nurses walked up to the bed. While the other two nurses are using cameras to record Kim's rape.

"Doctor unstrap this bitch and I'm going to fuck her hot ass," the nurse on the left said.

"Fucking yeah doctor, I want inside this busty girl too," the one on the right said.

The doctor hurriedly unstapped Kim as the nurses rolled the doctor over on her back so that Kim's hot ass was up and ready to be theirs. The doctor was still fucking Kim's pussy underneath her and one of the nurses grabbed Kim's beautiful round ass cheeks hard. As she drove her hard massive shaft deep into her bowels balls deep. Kim yelped clenching her teeth tightly. Kim started screaming but the other nurse shut her up as she got in front of her and started fucking her sweet face with her giant cock shoving her hardness all the way down her throat and pulling at her long red hair.

The three medical staff members fucked Kim wildly and all three hollered as they blasted hot loads of semen into all three of Kim's precious holes. As Kim swallowed down the nasty vile sperm she felt her bowls fill with cum and her vagina ache so deep with a mess of hot baby juice swirling around in her womb. The nurse pulled her cock out of Kim's mouth.

"I want to fuck that ass," the nurse said.

The other nurse nodded her head and pulled out of Kim's ass.

"Alright you fuck her ass while me and the doctor double fuck her sweet pussy," the other nurse said causing Kim to jerked up and looked over her shoulder.

"NO! NO! Please don't! It will never fit! I'm already stuffed with the doctors fat cock already!" Kim screamed out.

The nurse grabbed Jim's hips and stabbed up into her young cunt that was already overstretched by the doctor's cock that was lodged inside her but she was not going to stop till both of them were deep inside Kim's warm wet pick pussy. Hot tears dripped down Kim's face as she mouth pressed opened wide as she felt the second giant cock forced it's way harshly up inside her tight spasming pussy.

"OWWWWW! I can't take it! You are hurting me!" Kim screamed.

Then the other nurse fought her way alongside her ass and grabbed her hips and crammed her super long throbbing cock up Kim's butt hole. Kim squealed and shrieked like a little girl and her tongue gagged outward of her mouth and her eyes shot open wide. The three crazed medical staff fucked Kim with a crazed lust for her with deep hard thrusts each wanting to make her their own bitch. Kim struggled and grunted as she felt several hard intense orgasms flow through her and started to shake and cry feeling the most intense orgasmic rush rise up within her like a tidal wave.

Then she felt it. The other nurse needed to feel Kim's sweet wet pussy wrapped around her cock and she pulled out of her ass and started to vigorously pound and ram her way into her pussy. Inch by painful stretching hard inch Kim felt the third futa cock jam it's way deep inside her sore vagina as she let out a long scared scream.

"NO! I can't take three cocks in my pussy! Gawd no you futa bastards! Stop it! Ohhh! I can't stretch anymore!" Kim squealed out frantically.

All three futa cocks forced their way into Kim's sweet tight pussy that was spasming and stretching obscenely around their futa cocks forcing their way inside her depths. Kim's mouth hung open and tears poured from her eyes as they all started to pound her like a bitch. They were fucking her frantically like she was nothing but a two dollar whore grabbing at her breasts, pulling at her hair, squeezing her ass, and yanking on her hips. As she legs shook frantically and Kim balled her eyes out and drooled like a bitch.

The intense stretching pain was slowly giving away to an overwhelming sexual feeling inside of Kim's pussy that she could feel inside her like a burning lustful fire. Kim's big boobs bounced and swayed to the hard pounding rhytm of the three hard futa cocks fucking deep into her womb. And three big pairs of sweaty heavy balls sacks were all smashing and pushing with lustful breeding intensity against her round ass, pink pussy folds, and sweaty cum soaked the backs of her sexy long legs.

Kim could feel the futa's long for her as they grunted like savage beasts and breathed with a hard determined focus to breed her and own her pussy. Kim was their fantasy girl. She was their ultimate treasure and they wanted each and every piece of her for themselves. They grabbed and pulled and kissed and squeezed her tightly while she was totally overwhelmed and shocked. At the sensations she felt flowing through her body as goosebumps rose on her tender skin. The futas were rubbing against her big tits, soft ass, and long legs.

The loud smacks of all the giant futa ball sacks slamming against Kim's way over stretched pussy became louder and harder and she groaned and panted hard trying to find some relief. Only to be beaten up inside by fury of hard pounding futa cocks that demanded that she become one with all of them together. All the futas started to harass their young sex harlot.

"Princess you're gonna feel my seed inside you for weeks," the doctor said as she leans down and suckles on Kim's breasts.

"Princess you aren't nothing but a futa bitch now!" one of the nurses said as she smacked Kim's ass.

"You fucking whore, I'm gonna make you into my bitch," the other nurse said as she pulled Kim's hair.

"No! No! Please stop! I can't take this! I'm not your whore!" Kim cried in fear and despair and couldn't understand why their sick words made her pussy so wet and her tits so taunt.

"Hey whore! I can feel you starting to fuck me back!" the nurse on Kim's back said as she grabbed her big tits, squeezing milk into the doctor's mouth.

"Looks like the princess like it rough!" the doctor said as she and the nurses fucked Kim with punishing deep hard strokes.

Kim bit her lip trying to hold in her sobbing.

"Princess you are a slut for futa cocks! Tell us you want us to fill you with futa cum!" the doctor said as she flexed her cock inside Kim as she yelped.

"Oww! NO! NO!" Kim shouted as she shook her head from side to side crying.

They all stated to fuck Kim out of her mind. Pulling at her hair and kissing all over her sexy curvy soft body as they yelled at her.

"Say it bitch! Say you want to feel our cum!" one of the nurses shouted.

"Oh god please stop! You are gonna make me explode! Oh god! I can feel it!" Kim cried out.

Kim started to feel her body defy her and she started to become one with the three futas raping her. Longing to feel them all fuck her and fill her with their hot seed. Kim tried to fight it, she tried to hide it, she pulled her legs together and gritted her teeth but the big futa cocks inside her fucked her beyond her limits.

"Yes! Fill me with your futa seed! Take me! Take my body! I want to be your whore!" Kim belted out.

The three futa medical staff fucked Kim so hard she was rocked to her core. And she cried and cried as she felt all three of their massive cocks shafts explode like cannons inside of her. Filled with slimy thick futa seed pumping and launching load after hot sticky load of semen into her womb. Kim felt her heart race and her body quake as she felt her vagina squeezed so tightly around the three futa cocks and unleash a wave of hot girly cum cream down their throbbing hot cocks.

Kim was constantly cumming and she couldn't stop. Her mind was racing and she grabbed at her growing stomach. As she felt her abdomen distend and her womb overflowed with futa cum.

"Oh god no! You're pumping too much cum into me! Please pull out!" Kim cried out.

"Oh we're not done yet," the doctor said as she and the nurses held Kim down as the two other nurses climbed onto the bed.

Kim seeing the nurses begged for them to have mercy. The two nurses jumped onto her and slammed their rock hard big futa cocks into her pussy that was gushing with love juices. She screamed and cried and begged. Kim's screams echoed as the futas fucked her tight wet pussy and she cummed harder than ever before screaming like crazy. She screamed with pure agony and the deepest orgasmic bliss imaginable.

"We're going to be pumping you full of our cum and keeping our cocks in you till we're sure that you're carrying one of our children," the doctor said.

"My husband," Kim mutters as her head feel onto the doctor's big soft breasts.

"Oh don't worry about him. We called him about you staying over on doctor's orders. He's glad to heard that when it's all done that three will be a child in you," one of the nurses said.

"So we have all day and night to make sure you're pack full of our cum," the other nurse said.

Kim couldn't say or do anything as she was drained of energy and will. All she could do was to lay on top of the doctor as the futa doctor and her nurses fucked her. And with so much cum being poured into her, with each load made her belly grow bigger and bigger. She knows that she will be carrying one of their child in the end.

!

Later -

Kim woke up back in her cell. She curled up in her bed throwing the covers over her head. She can feel herself losing and giving in and just wants it to be all but a dream. But hearing Shego's voice taunting her over the last fantasy her clones had with her. Kim had to face the facts that this was her life till she finds a way to escape.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Got a an idea?

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Kim Possible or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Kim pulled her red cloak around her as tightly as she could, the snow swirled all around her, the cold piercing her to the bone. She walked on with a strong resolve, determined to reach the safety of her Grandmonther's home. Her skin was creamy white, almost as pale as the the winter snow that was falling. Her face was soft and innocent, with stunning blue eyes. Long red tresses of hair cascaded down her back to her firm round bottom. As she strode forth thru the snowbanks, her impossibly large breasts bounced proudly out in front. Her nipples were rock hard and firmly erect from the effects of the cold. Her homspun dress protected her well from winter's bite, but if she did not reach the house soon, she may very well die from the cold.

Night had fallen and Kim had been forced to make the trek out to her ailing Grandmother's home. It was nearly a 10 mile walk, but Kim knew the way and had done it many times before...but never on a winter's night like this. But she knew she had to... otherwise her poor old Granny may die. If only the old dear had been willing to come and live with Kim and her parents... things would have been so much simpler. But when word came to the household that the Grandmother was in dire need, Kim readily volunteered to take her provisions and nurse her back to health.

She regretted it now. The path was no longer visible and sunset had come early. She was cold and lost, and terrified beyond words - for night is when the wolves come out. Kim could not see the sky, it was in fact a full moon. The distant baying of a pack could be vaguely heard in distance. Kim began to run thru the snow, praying that she would not be devoured.

The suddenly she stopped short. Six pairs of glowing yellow eyes had surrounded her. She was frozen with fear...had her end come? The wolves closed in, Kim began to cry. She tried to run past them, but they would not let her. They moved to just a few feet from her and began snarling and baring their large teeth and salivating jaws. She backed up slowly and noticed how the wolves almost let her go past them.

She tried to go in other directions, but the wolves seemed to be driving her somewhere. They kept Kim on a terrifying path to a cave from which the soft glow of a fire burned. She ducked into the cave, hoping the wolves wouldn't follow. She found herself in round hollow, as big as a bedroom. To one side a fire burned warmly. Kim immediately went to warm herself by it. Soon after the wolves joined her in the cave which seemed to have magically sealed behind them, closing the outside world off completely.

They had stopped growling now and seem quite calm. Kim was trapped and frightened beyond words. She backed herself into a corner, tears streamed down her face and her breasts heaving with labored pants from her lungs. Even more as the wolves began changing into werewolves. They're all seven feet tall covered in black fur, bearing claws on their hands and feet, their heads is a mix of a woman with slight muzzles of a wolf. All six female werewolves have amazon bodies with breasts even bigger then Kim's but they also have giant cocks. Bigger then what was found on any man, those cocks are red, lined with veins, and tapered to a blunt end.

The werewolves advanced on her and Kim screamed. "HHHHHHHHHEeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllpppppppppp! Please! Help me someone!"

A wolf came right up to her and sniffed at her face, she ran her tongue over it. Kim cringed in disgust, it was slimy and rough. The same wolf then grabbed her garment with her hands and began to rip the material. The other wolves joined in and violently tore the clothes from poor Kim's body. She tried to stop them, but she was no match.

Soon she found herself naked and exposed to the vicious pack of feral werewolves. She was plastered to the wall by fear, unable to move herself. Another wolf sniffed her voluptuous skin and slowly worked her snout up the soft patch of hair between her legs. The beast's hot breath was unbearable to Kim. But then the shock of her cold wet nose pressing into her mound made her shriek. The wolves forced her down with the butting of their heads on her body and the grasp of their hands on her limbs.

These were no ordinary wolves, they had a higher purpose and knew very well the torment they would inflict on this poor virgin. Kim fell to the hard ground with a thud, the wolves spread out around her, surrounding her, drooling hot saliva on her shapely flesh. Kim began to whimper, like the soft mewing of a helpless kitten. Suddenly three of the wolves lunged down to attack her fluffy snatch.

"Get AWAY, STOP! Nooooooooooooo!" Kim cried out as three 6" long wolf tongue suddenly invaded her most secret place.

Three wolves fought over the right to lap at her soft, tiny pussy lips. One tongue wiggled it's way up her silky channel, deep up into her. Another forced it's way in the two now swirled around inside her. The other wolf found the treasure of her sensitive little nub and began twist it's tongue all around it, forcing it from beneath it's protective hood. The fire in Kim's loins began to burn uncontrollably, her rich pussy cream began to flow from the excruciating stimulation of the sandpaper rough wolf tongues inside her tight hole. Her clitoris throbbed and twitched wildly from the one wolf's punishment. The wolves increased the tempo of their assault, lapping up her juices as fast as her cunt could generate them. Kim writhed in ecstatic agony and her body betrayed her by becoming aroused. Sweat began pouring from her skin, her breasts swelled even larger and her nipples ached as they hardened into erect towers.

Two of the other werewolves were attracted to the shriveling of her nipples and began licking her breasts and nipples in long slimy strokes. Soon her breasts glistened in the firelight, covered in werewolf saliva. The two werewolves slowed and concentrated on her nipples. They took the nipple points in their mouths and began to suck on her tits like cubs on a she-wolf. To her shock, milk suddenly flowed from her mammaries, these enchanted wolves had caused her to start lactating! They feasted on her breast nectar with a fervor, enjoying their meal of sweet human woman milk.

The last werewolf stood over Kim's face, contorted from her body's over stimulation. She grab Kim's face and plunged her tongue into her open mouth and began swirling it around hers. She pushed it down her throat, she tried to push it out of her, but she would not relent.

Kim still insisted on fighting her captors, but her distaste of the assault only made them work her harder and faster. Kim's hot sex tunnel was raw from the friction of the rough tongues inside her, she was so wet and tired that she wanted to die, but the werewolves refused to let up even for a moment.

Kim's clit sent waves of pain thru her abdomen and then the pulsing began. Her tight vaginal walls began to contract around the two tongues. Her eyes flung sharply open as she experienced her first orgasm. She both loved and hated it at the same time. How could she have let herself come for this pack of werewolves. But the sensations rippling thru her body were incredible. After ten minutes of continuous contracting, Kim's orgasm finally subsided. The walls of her vagina calmed. All six werewolves released her and she fainted dead away.

When Kim awoke, the werewolves were sitting next to her, watching her with their glowing yellow eyes. Kim began to sob openly, her pussy was red and swollen and ached something terrible. Her breasts hurt too, they were full of milk and swollen nearly twice their size. Her legs and whole body were sticky with a combination her own pussy juice and wolf saliva.

Kim turned over onto her stomach and managed to raise herself onto all fours. Little did she know, this was exactly how the werewolves wanted her. They immediately sprang to their feet and surrounded her again.

"Please let me go... I... can't take... anymore," she cried out, tears streaming down her face like a river.

The she noticed something that sent chills down her spine. Between the furry hind legs of each of her lupine captors were their fully erect cocks. Each was thick, at least 6", long - minimum 14" and as all hard as stone. Pre-cum dribbled out of the red heads of the penises, sizzling on the dusty ground below. The werewolves began howling and bouncing all around her, knowing that her tight little pussy was about to feast on their massive organs.

The first werewolf came up behind Kim... she nipped at her exposed cunt with her teeth, even drawing blood. Before Kim had a chance to respond to the pain, the werewolf penetrated her outer lips with her fist size cock head.

"NNNOOOO!" Kim yowled as she put it in.

Then she screamed again, so loud and so hard that no sound at all escaped her throat, the werewolf had rammed her shaft completely into her with another violent thrust. She was filled completely, stretched out so taut that her legs were pushed out from under her, leaving her suspended on the she-wolf cock. Kim's body spasmed and became rigid with the realization that she was being raped by werewolves.

Then the true torment began. The werewolf that impaled her wrapped her arms around her waist, hooking them firmly around her lower abdomen. She then started to move her hips in quick shallow strokes. The werewolf's engorged penis was so massive and hard that each thrust in and out was like a writhing death to poor Kim. As the werewolf increased the tempo of her assault Kim became sweaty and flush, slowly going out of her mind with the pounding of her cockhead against Kim's cervix and the sliding against her inner walls.

"Stop!" panted Kim as her rape continued, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The wolf fucking her started to drool, allowing it to slide down Kim's back. Her breasts swayed back and forth wildly with each thrust from the werewolf. Two of the werewolves soon stopped that by latching on to her nipples and sucking for the milk inside.

Another werewolf positioned herself in front of Kim's face, forcing her to stare into her hot yellow eyes. She keeled down and put her hands on her shoulders, forcing Kim to face her engorged wolf prick. She was breathing so heavily at this point that she had no choice but to breath thru her mouth. The wolf took the chance and plummeted her tool inside her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat. This werewolf moved her hips just as well as the other and Kim had no choice but to moved her tongue all over it.

After nearly an hour of unrelenting punishment. The two werewolves at Kim's breasts stopped and released her swollen tits. But to Kim's dismay, the other two that had been patiently waiting moved in on her milk melons. Again her supple titties were sucked on with ungodly ferocity. The werewolf raping her mouth suddenly stopped and withdrew. Kim watched in horror as the wolf's knot grew in size. She exploded and shot ropes of hot white jism all over her face, stream after stream covered her entire head. She was drenched with her sticky cream, it made her want to wretch.

The werewolves at her breasts stopped with a growl from the werewolf at her back. Now Kim's concentration was solely on the werewolf that had her 14 inch fuck pole embedded up her snatch. Her pace slowed and she raped her with long, slow strokes. Suddenly something awakened in Kim. With each push and pull, the werewolf's penis was hitting a spot inside her that made her more than aroused... it was glorious. Her loins burned hot and her lower half shuddered with ecstasy.

The most powerful orgasm Kim could ever imagine hit her with full force. She lost control and enjoyed every incredible moment of it. Her vagina seized around the pole and pulsed, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out for nearly thirty minutes. The werewolf then released herself within Kim, her knot crashed through her cervix and fixed itself inside Kim's womb. She was filled beyond capacity with his scorching sex liquid. Her belly grew as her uterus was filled with his cum.

The werewolf collapsed onto Kim's back pinning her underneath her larger and heavier body. And to Kim's absolute terror, she could not pull out of her. They were fixed together by her swollen cockhead. Kim began to cry again, she was lost and trap underneath the rapist shemale werewolf. Soon enough the werewolf was able to pull out of her, sliding her meat out slowly and popping out of her with an audible 'sssssssshhhllllllooooooooop'.

Kim was exhausted, barely able to move now that she's freed from underneath the werewolf. Her pussy was swollen, tender and sopping wet with wolf cum. She tried to crawl away, even there was no escape. But that had been only 1 of 6 werewolves she'd have to satisfy with her tight little cunt. Kim sobbed openly as another werewolf pounced on her back side. She slid her fat organ up Kim's lubricated hole and began pumping her with the same vicious pace and severity as the first.

Over the course of the night each wolf took her. Kim had innumerable orgasms and she was filled with so much wolf spunk that it pooled on the floor of the cave till she was practically swimming in it. Dawn came and the mouth of the cave opened, the sun streamed in. Kim woke up finding herself on top of the 6 werewolves with two of the werewolves cocks still in her pussy and ass. She managed to pull herself off the two cocks and slip out from between the two werewolves without waking them.

Kim stopped at the cave entrance as she felt the cold wind blowing against her naked body. She could have escaped then, but where was she to go? She had no clothes and the snow was still deep. A growl behind her cause her to turn to see that the werewolves have woken up and are all staring at her. If she ran she would free out in the snow, and if she stayed she would survive but be the shemale werewolves bitch. Another blast of cold wind cause Kim to make her choice. She walked back to the pack of 6 werewolves and was embraced in their warm furry bodies, all of them eager to fuck their bitch once more.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Got any ideas?

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Kim Possible or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Holding a lease attached to a collar around Kim's neck. With a tug her master Centurion Go or Mrs Go lead her into a room where her master's wife waited to see their new slave. Kim was scared when she was on the slave block thinking of being brought by one of the fat Roman merchants. But she was brought by a woman, one of the female soldiers of the empire who brought her for her wife. Kim had heard of Rome allowing people of the same sex being allowed to marry in Rome. At least with her being a slave to two women she won't have to deal with being used as a sex slave.

"Here is our new slave," Mrs Go smiled proudly.

Ms. Go look over the new slave liking how she's a busty redhead. And is wearing a short skirt and a tight fitting tunic, with the top that looks like ready to pop. Thanks to her huge breasts that bulged against the cloth.

"What's with her erotic getup? When she's moving around you can almost see her cunt. Her sexy ass wobbles while she's showcasing for everyone to see. Her enormous tits are swaying around excessively as if she's actually asking for it," Ms. Go said.

"I had her dress so we can start the fun," Mrs Go said.

"She does look tasty," Ms. Go said.

"I hope to serve you two well," Kim said seeing that she'll be their sex slave. She takes comfort that she'll be a sex slave to women instead of men.

"You must be thinking that you'll be serving both of us as women. But you see both of us are special," Ms. Go said as she and her wife took off their clothes revealing their shapely bodies and their monstrous horse like cocks with giant grapefruit sized balls.

Kim was gasping for air at the sight of their throbbing rods. They had to be at least 16 inches long Kim thought to herself. She wondered how her pussy could survive an assault from either one of their dicks.

"Now Kim was it. You either service both of us and be our new personal sex slave or I'll like the male slaves breed you," Mrs. Go said.

"Yes mistresses," Kim said as she knows she has no choice.

Both Mrs. and Ms Go had huge smiles on their faces. They started stroking their pulsing dicks as Kim walked closer to them. Kim got on her knees and wrapped both hands around the base of Mrs. Go's enormous cock first, but she engulfed Ms. Go's swollen purple cock head between her full lips.

Kim started bobbing her head up and down Ms. Go's thick meat, taking half of her 16-inch shaft down her throat. While the rapidly stroked Mrs. Go's cock, she could feel it pulsing between her palms almost like a heartbeat. The mysterious aroma of Ms. Go's crotch was mesmerizing Kim as she further moved her mouth down his meat, sliding her tongue all over her shaft. Mrs. Go started poking Kim in the face with her big cock head, wanting to get a turn in her mouth. Kim pulled Ms. Go's massive cock out and impaled Mrs. Go's massive rod down her throat.

Mrs. Go was moving her cock all over the inside of Kim's mouth, bulging her cheeks out and dragging her cock head against the root of her mouth. Kim's tongue penetrated against Mrs. Go's pee hole.

"Oooohhhh God! I'm so glad I found you," moaned Mrs. Go as Kim's tongue wiggled further inside her pee hole.

Ms. Go was getting bored. She looked down at Kim's humongous jugs swaying to and fro inside her tight fitting tunic. She reached down and started squeezing them. Kim's big hard nipples dragged against Ms Go's palms. Not even Ms Go's large hands could squeeze Kim's jumbo breasts as they overflowed her hands. As Ms. Go was squeezing her tits, Kim started sucking harder on Mrs Go's cock, forcing more of her meat down her throat.

Kim grabbed Ms. Go's cock with one hand and started stroking at the base. Mrs. Go's wet cock dropped out from between her lips. Kim started licking her shaft up and down like an ice cream melting on a hot day.

"Move close together," Kim suggested.

The married pair were now side by side with their massive cocks throbbing towards Kim. Kim lifted up both their dicks and started moving her tongue over both sets of balls, licking first Mrs. Go's and then Ms. Go's. Both of Mrs. Go and Ms. Go's cocks touched, allowing Kim to engulf a huge nut from each one of them into her mouth. Kim sucked and chewed on their winkled balls.

After Kim feasted on both their balls, she stood up and raised her arms.

"Why don't you my mistresses do the honors?" Kim said, suggesting they remove her tight fitting tunic.

Mrs. Go and Ms. Go got on opposite sides of Kim and lifted her shirt up, over her voluptuous body. Her giant 38J cups bounced and swayed around her chest. Mrs. Go and Ms. Go's eyes got wider at the sight of Kim's astonishing jugs. Each one took a huge tit in both hands and started squeezing her flesh, running their fingers all over her juicy melons, leaving the hard nipples untouched. Both Mrs. Go and Ms. Go started wobbling Kim's gigantic orbs by holding the base of her breasts. Their cocks grew harder as they watched her tits wobble like huge bowls of jell-o.

"These things are magnificent so soft and heavy. Wish these juicy babies were full of milk," moaned Ms. Go as she kneaded Kim's breast harder.

"They are and is one of the reasons why I brought her," Mrs. Go said as milk started coming out of the breasts she's kneading with her hands.

Mrs. Go pinched and tugged on Kim's thick hard nipple before taking it between her lips. Mrs. Go got a good amount of Kim's tit flesh between her lips while sucking hard on her aroused nipple. Ms. Go did the same thing to Kim's other nipple. Kim held their heads against her meaty jugs and listened to the sounds of their slurping and sucking as they drank her milk. Their massive dicks rested against Kim's thighs as they feasted on her giant melons.

Both Mrs. Go and Ms. Go's mouths turned into mini vacuums, nearly sucking the dear life out of Kim's breasts, Trying to drain her of all of her milk. Their tongues moved all along the front surface of her smooth jugs, making circles around her big areolas and teasing the nipples with the tips of their tongues. Kim's pussy felt like a raging fire. Kim's body felt a chilling sensation as the married pair brought her to an amazing orgasm from sucking her tits. Kim started cumming as Mrs. Go and Ms. Go continued their tongue and teeth assault on her nipples.

"I never knew breasts tasted this good," moaned Mrs. Go in between stuffing her mouth full of Kim's delicious orbs.

Ms. Go was also trying to stuff as much of Kim's tit flesh between her lips as possible. The orgasms continued to come and Kim continued cumming as no parts of her colossal tits were left dry.

Both Mrs. Go and Ms. Go pushed Kim down onto the couch. Ms. Go started pulling the rest of Kim's tunic off of her. Mrs. Go now had both breasts to suck on. She smashed them together, making one giant nipple and suckled both into her mouth. That drove Kim crazy and she came again while Ms. Go started licking her swollen cunt lips. She could taste her cum as it was pouring out of her pussy. Ms. Go probed her tongue deep into Kim's womb. Erin arched her back, pushing her pussy against Ms. Go's mouth. Her massive breasts ballooned out of her chest, and Mrs. Go had his hands and mouth all over them.

Ms. Go furiously licked at Kim's enlarged clitoris. Kim was screaming and moaning, brought to several orgasms before finally releasing her juices in Ms. Go's mouth.

"I think she's ready to convince us not to give her to the other slaves," said Mrs. Go. "Since you're already at her cunt, you can go first."

Mrs. Go reached over on a table for some body oil. Mrs. Go started pouring half the bottle of body oil over Kim's humongous titties. She inserted her massive shaft between Kim's lips. Letting her suck her hard, thick cock while she massaged the body oil over every inch of her well-sucked breasts.

Ms. Go let some of the body oil drip down onto her huge cock head. She started to rub her slippery cock head against Kim's clitoris, sending chills throughout her succulent body. After teasing her pussy for a few minutes, Ms. Go eases her throbbing cock between Kim's moist pussy folds.

"OH GOD, it feels so good to have my cock inside a warm pussy again. Feels like warm apple pie," moaned Ms. Go as she pushed her big dick through Kim's moist cunt walls.

Ms. Go took hold of Kim's calves and began to thrust her thick shaft deep into her womb. Kim was moaning and groaning around Mrs. Go's giant cock stuffed between her lips. Ms. Go just furiously pounded her pussy away and watched her giant slippery tits, slide and wobble all over her chest.

Mrs. Go pulled her wet cock out of Kim's mouth and straddled her stomach. She slapped her massive cock between Kim's oiled titties. She gripped Kim's breasts from the sides, squeezing them around her hard dick tightly. Kim had her hands behind her head as Mrs. Go started thrusting swiftly between her mountainous tits.

Kim's voluptuous body was now a fuck toy for these two married pair. She could barely contain herself while being fucked mercilessly by two giant cocks. Mrs. Go's huge cock head repeatedly popped out from between her cleavage and hit her chin. Mrs. Go had her hands full of Kim's J cups, sinking her soft, spongy flesh between her fingers while the rock-hard rubbery big nipples poked at her palms. Mrs. Go's huge balls were bouncing up against the bottoms of Kim's slippery breasts as she thrusted faster and harder between her wet cleavage.

Ms. Go was nearly balls deep inside Kim's drenching pussy. Her huge glistening cock was stuffed completely inside Kim's swollen cunt. Their thighs banged together as Ms. Go pounded her soaked pussy. Ms. Go even kept her middle finger at her clitoris and rubbed it heatedly as Kim started cumming. Ms. Go could feel her pussy juices flowing over her cock and balls.

Mrs. Go began pulling and pinching Kim's large nipples, rubbing them between her thumb and forefinger. Kim cupped her giant mammoths from the bottom, allowing Mrs. Go to continue pounding away at them between her cleavage.

After a few minutes of continuous pounding, Mrs. Go and Ms. Go switched places. Mrs. Go now had her cock impaled in Kim's cunt while Ms. Go used her pussy juice-drenching cock to beat on Kim's ample jugs and nipples. She wiped a bit of pre-cum on Kim's nipples before sliding her slick cock between her giant breasts. Ms. Go started riding her chest like a wild bronco, making Kim's big tits flop in her face and against her thighs. Mrs. Go bent Kim's legs against Ms. Go's back, making her feet rest on Ms. Go's shoulders. Mrs. Go lifted herself up onto the couch, bouncing her ass off of Kim's ass while fucking her pussy.

"OOHHHHH! This does feel good!" moaned Mrs. Go holding the back of Kim's calves as her pussy clamped around her big dick.

Mrs. Go and Ms. Go pounded Kim's pussy and tits for another 10 straight minutes causing Kim to cum several times and nearly pass out from the extreme fucking. Mrs. Go and Ms. Go both felt their cocks ready to unload. Mrs. Go pulled out of Kim's sore cunt while Ms. Go pulled away from Kim's huge sweaty tits. Both Mrs. Go and Ms. Go aimed their overflowing cocks at Kim's chest and started blasting massive amounts of cum all over her chest, breasts, and neck. It was like an never ending river of cum that completely drenched Kim's upper torso. The married pair even smeared their cock heads against cheeks and lips. Kim engulfed both of their cock heads between her lips and used her tongue to clean the cum off their pee holes.

"Did I do good?" Kim ask.

"Yes you did good," Mrs. Go said.

"Very good," Ms. Go agreed.

"I'm you're personal sex slave now and won't be used by the male slaves?" Kim asked

"No you're be our personal sex slave and you just love our cocks don't you?" Mrs. Go asked.

"Yes I love your cocks," Kim said as she reaches down and began stroking their cocks which are still hard.

"I think you should show us how much you love our cocks," Ms. Go said.

"Yes mistresses," Kim said ready for what they're going to be doing to her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Got a an idea?

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Kim Possible or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Kim was looking through some old junk at out of business sale, looking for something that would catch her eye. Till she notice a blue orb on top of a bronze stand. She picked it up only for it to start jumping around in her hands causing her to drop it.

"What is this?" Kim ask.

"What do you mean what is this?" the orb said. "You don't know what I am? I am a one of a kind elegant, beautiful..."

"I know, I know," Kim said. "You're a talking piggybank."

"I'm a sexual zodiac predictor you fool!" the orb shouted. "Well actually I'm a fortune telling machine. I'm in a good mood today so, I'll do a reading on your love life."

"No thanks, I have no interest," Kim said turning to walk away.

"Don't give me that!" the orb shouted as it hops into the air and smacks Kim's butt causing a bright flash of light to appear.

Kim woke up to find herself naked and in the middle of a floating golden ring in the sky with statues on the edge surrounding her. There are 14 statues based on the zodiac signs, all of which are beautiful naked busty women. All of whom have large male genitals.

Aquarius is a woman who instead of holding a water jug, has the biggest balls of the women statues.

Pisces are a twin set of mermaids who have webbed hands and instead of a tail are a pair of webbed legs.

Aries is a woman with ram horns on her head.

Taurus is a massive female minotaur who has the largest breasts.

Gemini are a pair twins.

Cancer is a woman with crab like armor on her body and claws for hands.

Leo is a lion woman.

Virgo has the thickest body of the statues giving her more of a sexy mature look.

Libra is the prefect blend of having large breasts, butt, and male genitals.

Scorpio is a woman with claws and a scorpion tail.

Sagittarius is a woman with the longest and thickest cock.

Capricorn is a woman with goat horns on her head.

"This is the ring of love's forecasters. Use your body to predict your future," the orb said.

"What?" Kim ask.

The statues around her became alive their stone bodies becoming flesh and blood. All the now real women all smiled at Kim as their cocks all harden to their full mast, none of them being smaller then a foot. As one all of them advance on Kim from all sides. They grab her and began playing with her naked body.

"This isn't fortune telling!" Kim shouted.

"Well we think so," Scorio said.

"You know, when you're young, you should experience all the excitement out there. The way it works here is that you are to have sex with all of us and the sign that gives you the most pleasure is the one that you will find true love with," Leo said.

Kim screamed and turned trying to run but all that happened was that one of the women's cock slid right into her pussy. Hands grabbed her ass and pulled her tight against it, impaling her all the way on the huge cock in her cunt.

"Hi baby," said Taurus in greeting to the startled Kim. "I have been dying to fuck a sweet young thing like you and here you go just flinging yourself onto my cock. How nice!"

Kim was totally speechless and then before she could think what to do or how to react, she felt Aries come up behind her and slip her cock into her ass so she was sandwiched between the two women.

"Mmmmmmmm your pussy feels so nice and warm around my cock," said Taurus as she began to slowly fuck Kim.

"Her ass is real great too," said Aries as she pumped in and out of Kim's rear entrance.

Kim felt the two women pull out of her and she sank to her knees on the ground and felt the cum trickling down her legs and forming puddles on the ground. Gasping, she looked up and saw Aquarius huge cock inches from her face. Her mouth gaped open and the huge dick slid inside and began to fuck her face. Aquarius grabbed the back of Kim's head and guided it up and down on her massive dick.

"Oh yeah baby, suck me off," moaned Aquarius as she continued to ram her cock in and out of Kim's lips. "Suck me until I blow a cool load of my cum in your mouth!"

There was no point in fighting it thought Kim as she clamped her mouth tight over the big cock in her mouth and ran her tongue all over the huge shaft. Kim gave the cock her best effort, trying to coax a big load of cum from it, much to the delight of the watching crowd around her.

"Oh look at her suck that cock daddy," exclaimed Cancer happily.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh here comes a flood," yelled Aquarius fucking Kim's mouth and suddenly a cool creamy liquid flooded Kim's mouth and she was surprised to find she liked the taste. It was a sweet, half frozen liquid that fairly gushed into her mouth and down into her stomach and Kim tried to make sure not a single drop was wasted.

"Wow," said Kim said licking her lips of the sweet tasting cum. "You sure can produce a lot of juicy cum."

"So that you can experience all the pleasure we can give. Each one of have a forty gallon reservoir," said Virgo proudly.

"And we give off one gallon at a time," said Capricorn.

"But I have double that but give off two gallons," Aquarius said.

From her kneeling position, with cum trickling out the corners of her mouth, Kim heard the figures and started to d a little math. She didn't like the answer she came up with but it was not like the women were going to give her a choice. Kim felt hands grab her and she was lifted into the air and then lowered onto the waiting cock of one of the women. It slid up her ass like a greased flagpole, which is about the size it felt. Another of the women clambered up on top of Kim, spread her legs and drove her cock deep into her pussy. Head lolling back, Kim saw another smirking woman stroking her cock and pointing it at her mouth. Giving in to the invertible, Kim opened her mouth, took it inside and began to blow it.

For the rest of the day and night, the women fucked Kim, emptying their one gallon loads of sweet tasting cum into her holes. Finally when the sun was just coming over the horizon and the last drop of zodiac cum was trickling down Kim's throat to her swollen stomach, the zodiac women returned to their places on the ring and became once again immobile as statues. It was a peaceful looking scene if you ignored the satisfied smirks on the face of the zodiac, their hard glistening cocks and the naked cum covered red haired woman at their feet.

"Have you chosen who gave you the most pleasure?" the voice that came from the orb ask.

"I can't... pick they all just did it all together," Kim chokes out from the amount of cum still in her mouth.

"Then it looks like all of them are yours," the orb said.

"What?" Kim ask as the bright light took her once again.

Kim woke up in her bed and wondered what kind of dream that was. Then she saw standing around her bed are the zodiac women all naked and ready to fuck her again.

"To show you how much we love you for choosing all of us, we're going to fuck you for real this time," Sagittarius said smirking as she and the rest of the women climb onto the bed as Kim cowed and tried to hid under the covers of her bed as they closed on in around her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Got a an idea?

!


End file.
